The Goddess of Death
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Calla Potter keeps dreaming of a dark haired man, its been happening ever since defeating Voldemort. Her being the Master of Death is one thing, but there being a god of mischief? Calla/Loki
1. The Final Battle

**The Goddess of Death**

Summary: _Calla Potter keeps dreaming of a dark haired man, its been happening ever since defeating Voldemort. Her being the Master of Death is one thing, but there being a god of mischief? Calla/Loki_

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or the avengers.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Final Battle**

"Calla! It's started!" Padma yelled at her as they looked out the window, waiting for the enemy.

"So it's finally time, to end this." She stared determinedly out, as she caught glimpses of black cloaks appearing out of nowhere. She grabbed her staff that had been siting next to her.

It wasn't exactly your typical staff, she'd gotten interested in wand lore after getting her wand, and during her time in Diagon Alley in the summer before third year she'd asked Ollivander to teach her what he knew. He'd been happy to, since his grandchildren didn't seem that interested in the subject. She'd been told that while some people thought the wand in his front window used to belong to Merlin, it was actually the first wand his family had ever created. He'd told her that Merlin had infused his wand into a staff along with his dead wife's. The two wands together had been more powerful than one. She'd immediately taken an interest. And after she'd found her parents wands in her family vault when she turned seventeen she'd started to process of bonding them all together. The wands all worked for her individually, Ollivander had told her it was because in part the family magic and the love they shared for one another.

After Sirius had fallen into the veil and only left his dropped wand behind she'd held onto it. The wands all together made her feel closer than ever to the family she'd never been able to have.

Bonding them had taken time; it was stressful and magically exhausting. But well worth it. The wand woods had formed together, swirly in harmony with each other. She hadn't told anyone at the time what she'd done, but once they we're all-together she'd told Remus and Dora, they'd been expecting Teddy at the time and Remus had cried and said it was like they the marauders were all back together. He'd asked her that if he didn't make it through the war that she'd bond his wand with them. Dora had agreed, even though Calla had seen that it slightly pained her to think of Remus ever dying. But it had happened. About four months after Teddy was born Remus had been killed during a fight in Diagon Alley when he was trying to protect new first years. They'd been in shock, while weeping over his fallen body Dora had reached for his wand and handed it over to her. Dora had told her that it had been Remus' last wish, to be reunited with his friends and that bonding their wands on this plane of existence would achieve that. All together the bonded wands were now nearly as tall as she was.

It had made her cry but she'd clutched the wand like a lifeline, and Dora and grabbed her hand with the wand clutched in it and made her swear that if she died she'd do the same with her wand. That and she would raise Teddy since her father was dead and Andromeda was comatose from magical exhaustion. It had pained her heart to be asked to promise that to Dora, but she'd looked so desperate that Calla had wanted Dora to have something to hold onto.

Luckily Dora hadn't died, as of yet. And hopefully since she was behind the Black and Potter Family wards that had been placed up around Potter Manor she never would. She'd made the adults in the Order of the Phoenix promise not to send a message of help for Dora today; she didn't want Teddy to be motherless as well as fatherless. She of all people knew what that was like.

She ran a hand through her short hair cut. It used to be long in auburn curls that spiralled to the middle of her back. But once she'd started fighting in these battles she'd realized how it could be used against her. Now it looked like her father's messy hair except it was the same auburn red as her mother's had been. She'd been given disapproving looks from some of the older woman when she'd cut it, they'd told her it made her look like a boy. It had hurt but Moody's approving nod had enforced her that it had been the right decision. Especially when she'd seen a girl being dragged by her plait in battle.

"Are we ready?" She asked her fellow Ravenclaw. Padma had taken her advice on cutting her hair a couple on months ago and now it hung in an elegant bob. She rolled her eyes at how her friend could look practically perfect going into battle. Even though Padma wasn't as focused on her looks as her sister she was still one of the prettiest girls in their year.

"Neville says the Gryffindor squad are in position in the Three Broomsticks. Susan just told me that Hufflepuff has direct eyes on the targets from Zonko's and Honeyduckes. And our Ravenclaw squad are all battle ready." Lisa stepped forward. "I haven't heard from the Slytherin squad yet, but I'm sure I will in any minute."

"Right." She nodded, one hand on the Gryffindor sword hanging from her belt. She'd taken to fighting with it about a year ago, after she'd taken some fighting lessons from Professor Flitwick. As he was half goblin he'd been trained from birth to fight with a sword or axe, as was the way of his ancestors.

"Terry, get your group at the back door. I don't want everyone rushing out the front. It gives the Death Eaters to much of a target." She saw him nod as he wordlessly gestured to his group towards the back of the Hogs Head.

"Daphne replied! Slytherin was having some problems but it's been settled. They're ready to go when we are." Lisa smiled as she looked up from the fake galleon in her hand. Her blonde hair in two tight buns.

"That's great." She turned back to the window, watching as more Death Eaters arrived and started to group together. "He'll be here soon." She turned to everyone. "We've gone through much these last three years. I know that many of us have lost people we held dear, and we will lose people today. But I say this, it _is_ going to end today! Today Tom's rein of terror is at an end." She looked at the people in front of her as she looked into their terrified eyes. The adults, the teenagers and the only recently graduated witches and wizards. She gripped her magical staff feeling connected to her family through it. "We are here to today so we can be free tomorrow. So we can live without the constant fighting."

"We're here to see you kick Tom's butt!" Lisa fist bumped the air, a bright smile on her face. The group laughed, lightness appearing in their eyes that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Yes," She smiled, happy they were enjoying these last few seconds. "But while I'm fighting with him you all are going to have to focus on his minions, top priority on taking them out so they can't fight, whether that's stunning spells, body binds, cutting their hands off or flat out killing them. We don't want those monsters to have a second chance to kill or hurt anyone else or get off scot-free like last time." She saw nods all around, some hesitant and some understanding. "Once we get the Disapparition and portkey wards down it will be hard for them to leave. But we want to make sure none of them get into Hogwarts. While the students should be safe behind the wards and in the House Common rooms we all know there are ways into the castle and we don't need anymore young blood being spilt."

"Professor McGonagall says that the Hogwarts armor is in position, guarding the grounds and the hallways in case of intruders." Padma looked up from her own fake galleon.

"Good, some of the Professors are staying in the school as a last resort. The Unspeakables have put up a safe spot in the shrieking shack in case anyone gets injured. If you are unable to fight or find someone who needs urgent medical attention go there and the Healers will help you." She felt a cold shiver down her spine and knew that Voldemort had arrived at last.

"Calla! Susan says she'd spotted Tom!" Roger Davis yelled from the back. Everyone fidgeted, from the recklessness that began before battle started.

"Padma alert the goblins!" she turned towards her friend. She peered out the window to see the magic take affect as the wards closed down over Hogsmeade.

"Everyone ready? They're won't be a toilet break." She grinned, as everyone took out his or her wands.

"Drinks on me when we survive this!" Anthony shouted.

"Okay. Alert Susan, Neville and Daphne that it's starting." She nodded to Padma, Lisa and Luna who all had their galleons in hand. "Everyone apply Disillusion charms, we're going for surprise remember. Take down as many as you can before they realize what's happening." She watched as they all tapped their wands on themselves and blended into the scenery.

"Message sent." The three girls said and applied their own Disillusions. She tapped her own head with her staff and walked to the door. They'd all applied soundless charms onto their clothes already.

She went to the door first, partly so she could give the others hope, but also so hopefully she could reach Voldemort first and end the fighting before it really started. She didn't want to lose anyone else. They'd lost a couple of student's in their year already. Hermione Granger, Seamus Finigan, Lily Moon, Sally Smith, Wayne Hoplins, Sue Li, Thedore Nott and Emma Vane.

She didn't want to lose any more people. Especially her friends; Padma, Lisa, Terry, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey. Tracey had already been badly hurt; she'd been permanently scared across her face. Bellatrix had slashed at her face with an unknown spell. Hannah had lost two of her fingers in her left hand. Lisa had been hit with a spell that made her unable to produce children. Padma had lost her parents in a raid. Terry had a fake left leg now, he'd gotten it while trying to defend his younger sister. Daphne had lost her mother and father when Death Eaters attacked St Mungos. Blaise currently didn't know where his mother was. Neville's parents now lay behind the Longbottom wards after the attack on St Mungos with his grandmother defending them. Susan had lost her aunt before sixth year. They'd all been affected.

She didn't want any more children becoming orphans like her. She wanted to finally live a life where she wasn't looking over her shoulder. She wanted to find love like her parents had. To have a family of her own and move on from this.

But that would have to wait.

As they had something else to focus on now. They crept closer to the enemy. She didn't take her eyes off Voldemort or his groupies, determined to finish this. She glanced at the Elder wand in his hand, she felt it's pull. She'd won its allegiance a year ago when she'd disarmed Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. She'd been feeling the pull ever since, all three hallows. She had the cloak in her pocket, the stone sat on her right hand index finger where it had been placed into a new setting, and she'd wrapped wire around it and made a ring out of it. It made her giggle when comparing it to the house ring on her right ring finger.

Her staff seemed to shiver in her hand, the magic travelling through her body. She knew that as soon as the staff touched the Elder wand it would become infused with one another. She noticed how Voldemort glanced down at the wand in his hand and tightened his grip around it. It wanted to be with its mistress. And she wanted to be with it. They called to one another.

Calla touched the faded lightning shaped scar on her forehead, remembering the last time she and Voldemort had battled. It had been about two weeks ago. He'd been surprised by the staff in her hands, after all they hadn't seen each other face to face for nearly four years at that point. The last time they had fought had been in the ministry of magic during her fifth year. The year after Draco Malfoy had tried to kill Dumbledore but Snape had interfered and turned his own wand on the headmaster himself. She had shot spell after spell at them and driven them both out of Hogwarts along with the Death Eaters that had gotten in. Dumbledore had told her that the ring horcrux was slowly killing him and he probably won't last many months. She'd told him that he'd better survive at least so she could finish her schooling at Hogwarts. He'd died in January in her seventh year. She'd managed to sit all her exams before Voldemort took over the Ministry. So at least she had her exams over. She'd spent the following two years with her friends training and out finding horcruxes. They'd found them all and destroyed them. Neville had killed Voldemort's snake two weeks ago. And now he was coming after him with vengeance.

They'd been planning these last two weeks after she sort of died. They'd let it slip that she was in Hogsmeade and she was alive. They knew that he couldn't resist trying to kill her again, as it hadn't worked the last couple of times.

She knew it was likely she would face death today. That she might be reunited with her parents, Sirius and Remus. But she didn't want to leave her friends behind. Death didn't frighten her, but she didn't crave it.

She looked at Voldemort's red eyes and saw them look around the seemly empty village. She saw how his body looked fragile, as if losing most of his soul was affecting it. He was a monster, and she was going to stop him.

She weaved her way through the packed Death Eaters as they stared around confused. They clearly had been expecting an immediate attack or villagers walking around. That there was neither was clearly confounding their small brains.

She bent down occasionally and put the little gifts Fred and George Weasley had given out on the ground. The distraction things would set off in about a minute. They'd timed it so that as soon as they were placed on the ground they'd start timing down. They hoped that it would confuse they further as she gifts were disillusioned so they had no idea where the noises would be coming from.

This would give them all time to fire spells when the Death Eaters would have their backs turned. She smirked as she imagined them falling. The less of them fighting the better. She noticed Snape at Voldemort's side, his face not hidden behind a mask, his permanent sneer on his face. Her eyes tightened remembering how he'd fired the spell that had killed Remus. He was the reason Teddy wouldn't know his father. He was the reason this had started in the first place. If it wasn't for him her parents might not have died, she might have had siblings.

She took the vile of Basilisk venom she'd been keeping in her pocket for him. She carefully unscrewed in, bent down and poured a drop onto his shoe. The material would disintegrate from the venom and then it would touch his skin and kill him in seconds. She resealed the unbreakable vile the goblins had given her so she could carry the venom around and not get hurt by it. She didn't feel any regret and she stood and turned away from her old Professor. She knew that she would feel all the emotions of this coming battle later, but she refused to let them affect her now. She had a job to do. She had to fulfill that damn prophecy.

She grabbed her staff with both hands and silently cast a summoning spell on the elder wand. It leapt out of Voldemorts hand and flew into her staff. The shock wave knocked everyone else to the ground. Sparks flew and she became visible, her staff had bonded with the elder wand, and now it was even longer, the elder wand swirled with the others, the magic sparked over it until it clawed its way to the top of the staff and created two claw like hands holding together a green energy mass. It looked like magic, she felt her vision sharpen, and she looked down to see her skin on her arms had taken a golden hue. She felt the air ruffle her hair. She felt a sense of belonging.

And she felt the gaze of someone in another realm. As if their eyes had been suddenly drawn to her.

And there was the shadow behind her. The one that spoke of Death. She felt the acceptance and the otherworldly knowledge fill her. She wouldn't understand it all right then, but she would in time.

Her own soul felt it when the shadow touched her shoulder.

" _I have chosen you. Goddess of Death."_ The words shivered in the air. A cold gust of wind swept through the village and goose bumps littered everyone's arms. They all felt the affect of someone walking across their graves. _"You have been chosen."_

Calla was filled with light, she felt a golden glow fill her and strengthen her. Her body, soul and mind became more than human.

She felt her soul get marked, twice. The first was of her new role in the universe and the other was a deep soul connection to somebody else. She felt the light touch of a symbol being drawn on the back of her left hand. And now there was a thread connecting her with another. One who currently was feeling his own mark getting drawn onto his own soul and body.

She realized her eyes were closed and opened them. In front of her was the figure of the man who had hunted her, her entire life. And saw his weakness.

"Death awaits you." She told him. She gripped her staff in one hand and tapped it onto the ground. His body shook, as she sent the magic through him. "Nobody can cheat Death." She felt the anger of Death behind her as Death's gaze fell on Tom Riddle. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have been judged." The words came out her mouth; through she didn't know why she was saying them.

She swung her staff at him and touched his forehead with the top of the staff. "Death claims the rest of your soul." She said watching as his body fell to the ground and the torn remains of his soul screamed as it was released. Death glided over to it and snatched it up, and then turned towards her and let her see underneath the cloak there was a feminine skull. It seemed to grin at her before vanishing. Silence stretched around her, the toppled groupies stared wide-eyed at their fallen master. Then the Weasley's gifts sounded. And suddenly spell fire. Most of them went down, she noticed Snape reach out for her only to gasp as the venom hit his system.

She waved her staff around; no longer needing the Latin words her professors had taught her on how to use magic. For the magic she was now using was unlike the one she had used before.

This magic felt familiar and wild. Instead of the bright colours that her witch magic had been, it was now swirls of gold and black.

The battle ended sooner than expected. The wounded were taken to the shrieking shack where the healers were waiting. Others hugged their friends and jumped about. She felt detached from it all. No longer did she feel like she belonged, she felt home now belonged at the edge of that thread connected to her soul.

* * *

"My King, I have an urgent matter of which I must impart." Heimdall the Asgardian guard of the Bifrost stepped up and then kneeled before his King.

"Then speak of it." The King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, Odin All-Father spoke. He sat on his impressive golden throne with his scepter held in his right hand as he looked down upon the Watcher of the Worlds.

"Death has chosen a Goddess for her realm. One who has now become the Asgardian Goddess of Death." Heimdall watched the All-Father's reaction to the surprising news.

"This is indeed urgent, we will make plans to bring them here before us." Odin shifted in his throne. "But the matter must wait. Tomorrow is Thor's coronation. We will speak of this at a later occasion."

"I shall do as you desire, my King."


	2. New Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or Harry Potter related.**

 **Author Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for the really kind reviews and the amazing amount of favorites and follows that this story already has after only one chapter. Thank you for waiting for me to update, I've been really busy with my second year of animation but now that I don't have any more assignments left to do I will be posting new chapters for most of my stories. I'm not going to make any promises of when the next chapter will be posted but I have begun it so hopefully it will be posted sometime next month.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: New Starts**

 _Loki_

He stared down at his hand in amazement. This was beyond his wildest dreams. He had a soul mate. Someone out there who would be able to _accept_ him as he was and still want _him_. This was so incredibly rare, it hadn't been heard about in centuries on Asgard.

He looked out the window in the library at the courtyard. It was his hidden spot where he would go and think, where Thor was unlikely to find him. But _they_ would know where to find him, and he would know where to find _them_. But only if they were in the same realm, as all things had a limit. He turned away from the sights of Asgard.

His soul mate wasn't on Asgard, this meant. He could not feel through their bond that they were near. But where could they be? Did he dare go through the secret passageways and search? After what he planned for Thor's coronation tomorrow? The All-father would surely notice him missing, it would lead to questions. And it could lead to Thor's resentment, for announcing this news would ignite anger and jealousy in his brother. Thor's emotions would get the better of him. And what if they thought him lying? What if they thought it was all a jest to steal the lightning of Thor's special day?

Mother would believe him. But would that be enough to gain permission and use the Bifrost to search for his soul mate?

Best to leave it for now, to let his plans go forth and after the All-father realized Thor wasn't ready for the responsibility of looking after the realms would he search for his soul mate. And then he would finally find the happiness he'd been searching for.

He turned his head back to the window, to the fighting arena watching Thor practice with Sif and the Warriors Three. For the first time not feeling jealous of their friendship.

* * *

 _Calla_

"Calla! Oh my merlin! Callie!" Padma ran towards her where she stood watching other witches and wizards binding Death Eaters so they wouldn't escape. She turned her head to see her friend rushing towards her dark hair whipping into her worried face.

"Padma!" she blinked feeling the rush of adrenaline from battle leave her as she staggered in place leaning most of her weight on the staff beside her. "What happened to your face?" she asked as Padma skidded in front of her almond-shaped eyes wide.

"Oh this?" Padma touched her cheek where a scar sat diagonally across her jaw, blood leaked out of it and was smudged as her fingertips gently touched it. "A weak cutting curse, bastard went down with a well aimed jelly-leg jinx." Her friend rolled her eyes. "Death Eaters these days…"

"The requirements must have dropped." She laughed, partly in relief. Everything seemed funny at that moment.

"What we saw earlier…" Padma frowned her words hesitant as her eyes watched Calla's face. "I don't really know what to ask, and I don't know if you even have the answer, but there will be questions."

She sighed running a hand through her hair. "All I want right now is to see Teddy and sleep. I don't want to stay here, I don't think I ever want to come back."

"I understand." Padma's lips tugged up as her own eyes scanned the carnage around them. "I'm sure Luna could provide a suitable distraction so they don't notice you missing."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled for the first time since the battle had started.

"I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Padma bit her lip and her question tentative. Her heart warmed at her friend's worriment, but it did hold a ring of truth since there was nothing more she wanted to do than escape the wizarding world.

"The pre-planned party at Longbottom manor that Lisa was telling everyone about?" she asked, her question more rhetorical than anything else since she already knew the answer.

"Of course," Padma gave her a deadpan expression. "I plan to drink so much firewhisky that I'll finally get enough sleep, hopefully not enough you'll find in Egypt though, unlike last time."

"I look forward to it." She rolled her eyes, noticing at the edge of her vision the blonde they talked of earlier coming towards them.

"Calla! The nargles told me you needed my help?" Luna's silvery blue eyes looked up at her, her face was covered in soot for some reason making them stand out more than ever. And it looked like part of her wavy blonde hair was singed and her right sleeve was torn off but it didn't look like spell work had done it. "Oh this?" Calla's eyes were drawn to Luna's face as the younger girl pointed at her sleeve. "Dean pulled me away from a killing curse, unfortunately he ripped my sleeve in the process."

"Oh, well I'm glad your okay." She blinked slightly taken aback, even though she should be used to her after all these years.

"Callie needs your help Luna, she wants to leave without being noticed." Padma smirked her hair lightly blowing in the breeze.

"Simple, there are a lot of nargles around after all." Luna beamed at them before skipping off towards where most of the people were standing.

"I'll find you first when I get to Neville's, just to make sure you're not completely wasted by the time I arrive." She laughed remembering her seventieth and how Padma had been found sleeping in Lisa's bathtub two hours into the party.

She was definitely a lightweight.

"You'd better!" Padma pointed a finger at her, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. She smiled in response unable to help herself. "Oh Callie!" her friend waved her arms in the air giving up her stern façade and pouncing on her squeezing her arms around her in a hug. She wrapped her own arms around her friend happy for the comfort. After a minute or so they let each other go with tears in both of their eyes.

"Get some sleep tonight." She bit her lip in worriment; after all they hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while.

"You too! And you'd better not lie to me about it cause I'll ask Tonks!" Padma's face fell to an anxious look as she looked at the dark bags underneath Calla's eyes.

"What would I do without you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You'd never have survived without me Potter!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, glad that something's hadn't changed. There was suddenly a loud noise that sounded like an explosion from the other side of town drawing everyone's attention. The two girls grinned at the familiar noise, taking it as Luna's distraction.

"Give Teddy a kiss for me?" Padma's eyes lit up and her own lips tugged upwards at the thought of her godson.

"Of course. Bye Paddy." She gave her friend a gentle wave and smile before she closed her eyes and twirled on her feet imagining the Potter Manor grounds. The familiar feeling of being sucked through a straw gripped her until it let her go and colour once again was visible.

She looked up at her ancestral home, letting the smile on her face fall off as she found herself alone. She staggered into the manor, the door opening when it recognized her magic and blood. The weight of everything she'd been through these last couple of years was finally catching up with her.

"Lottie?" She leaned against the wall, her hands clutching her staff to her chest.

"You is calling Mistress?" the house elf appeared in front of her.

"Where are Dora and Teddy?" she asked, wanting to reassure her self that they were indeed alive.

"Misses Dora and Teddy are in the parlor, shall Lottie prepare supper?" Lottie looked up at her with her big blue eyes.

"Yes, thank you Lottie." She nodded at the elf watching as her little helper vanished to the kitchens. She started walking towards the parlor at the back of the Manor. It looked over the garden; it had the pleasant view of the lake.

She walked through the hallways, looking out as the sun fell down and the candlelight began to light her way. She got to the open door to see Dora seated on the floor waving her wand about and creating bubbles. Little Teddy sat in her lap clapping his hands as his hair changed colours in his excitement. She smiled at the scene. This is what she was what she had fought for.

Yet, they seemed so distant. It wasn't just the distance in the room, but it felt like a different matter internally. She stepped closer wanting to distance herself from this feeling, wanting to be in their company.

"Dora?" She practically whispered into the air. But it didn't matter the volume of her voice, Dora turned her head a slight smile on her lips.

"Callie?" Her dark purple eyes widened at the sight of her. "What happened?" in a fluid movement she picked up Teddy and got off the carpet. She couldn't take all her feelings anymore and rushed towards her. Dora's arms opened automatically, as if by motherly instinct. She flung herself into the hug, with the only family left to her. They stayed like that for a while as she let her tears flow. She turned her head to look at Teddy, to find his hair turn blue as he noticed her tears. She leaned towards his forehead and dotted it with kisses. He began to giggle and Dora let her take him into her arms. She hugged the little boy with all her love. Unable to tear herself away from him and what he represented.

"It's over," she looked up at Dora, who still looked slightly puzzled. "It's really over. For good this time." Dora's eyes widened her hair flashing through an array of colours. "He's never coming back."

"Oh Callie!" Dora squealed, her hands flashing up to her mouth. "I'm going to be angry with you later for not telling me, but right now we're going to celebrate!" Dora smiled and hugged them both. "This calls for Firewhisky, not for my Teddy though," Dora untangled her arms from them. "This little guy is going to get a million kisses and maybe even some tickles!" Dora winked at her son tapping him on the nose.

"Lottie's taking care of dinner, I'm sure she'll provide alcohol for once we've eaten." She smiled at Dora's happiness.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Dora span in a circle her hands thrown in the air, before crashing into the sofa and falling onto it laughing.

"Yes it is." She smiled at her.

"We must dance to celebrate!" Dora yelled. "Mipsy!"

"You is calling Mipsy, Madam?" Mipsy popped in.

"Lily's record player that's in the ballroom, can you bring it to us?" Dora clapped her hands together.

"Of course," Mipsy popped away and then came back, the record player appearing on the table that Dora had pushed to the side so she could have access to the floor to play with Teddy.

"Thank you Mipsy." She smiled at the elf as Dora sprang up to start the music.

"You're most welcome Mistress." Mipsy replied. "Is there anything else you would like Mipsy doing?"

"No, you can go back to what you were doing. And tell the Lottie that you can both have the evening off." She smiled at Mipsy as the elf's eyes widened.

"Mipsy would like to ask a question," Mipsy shuffled her feet.

"Yes?" She smiled as she bounced Teddy who was sucking on his fingers.

"Is it true Mistress? That he-who-must-not-be-named is gone?" Mipsy looked up at her nervously.

"He's gone for good this time." She smiled at the elf. Mipsy looked up wide-eyed nodding. Her big brown eyes filled with tears as she smiled.

"Mipsy is glad." Mipsy nodded and popped out of the room just as Dora got the record player to start.

"Callie! Put Teddy down we're going to dance!" Dora grinned her hair becoming bright pink ringlets. She smiled as she put Teddy in his rocking chair, his golden eyes on them.

Before she could think about it Dora grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Teddy. An unfamiliar song started playing and Dora started jumping up and down waving her hair. She giggled at the freedom and danced along with her despite wanting to be consumed by her bed sheets. Soon enough Dora let go of her hand and she joined in with her enthusiasm, dancing about the room to Teddy's laughter.

She smiled at the sound of his giggles; bouncing over to him she picked him up and twirled him around the room. She saw Dora trip over her own feet as she tried to pull off some dance maneuver. She gently bounced Teddy her heart feeling lighter just by watching him.

"Dinner is being ready Mistress." Lottie popped up next to her, the elf's eyes taking in the scene. Dora was currently on the floor on her back.

"We'll meet you and Mipsy in the dining room then." She smiled at the elf that had become her friend. When she had finally got her family ring and found the Potter manor after seventh year she'd been embarrassed by the attention of the two Potter elves. They'd worried over everything about her, they'd cried when they'd told her that they'd been unable to find her due to the wards surrounding the Dursley's house. How Dumbledore as her magical guardian had forbidden them from seeking her out until she'd finished Hogwarts, even if they felt through their magic if she was in great peril.

Moving into Potter manor hadn't been a hard choice; her ancestor Ralston Potter had built the estate after retiring from the Wizengamot in the 16th century. It was situated somewhere on Cardigan Bay in Wales, due to the warding of the place it was rendered unplottable. They had a beautiful view of the sea from the windows and the back of the house.

Luckily the Potter family had been more interested in adding to the family coffers with their hard work than putting their wealth on display. So it wasn't over the top or more like a museum than a family home.

There was a small pottery studio on the grounds, as the Potter family didn't want to forget their humble beginnings. Their namesake Linfred Potter had created pottery in the twelfth-century; his experiments had laid the foundation of the Potter family's fortune. She'd found out in the family grimoire that he was the originator of a number of potion remedies including Skele-gro and Pepperup. This had made her feel terrible when thinking of her own potion skills. At least she had got an EE in her Potion NEWTS exam.

There were many homemade pots, bowls, vases and sculptures that her ancestors had made all around the house. Giving it a warm, homely feel unlike Grimmauld Place. Apparently it was a family tradition to teach their children how to make pottery. It saddened her that she had never got the chance to learn from her father; perhaps she would take some lessons in the muggle world so she could carry on the tradition to her own children.

They made their way into the dining room, Lottie and Mipsy got rather upset if they tried to eat in the kitchen. It had made her feel rather lazy to not be cooking in her own home. But she and Lottie had come to an agreement that Lottie would allow her to bake only if she really wanted to, in exchange she would teach Lottie all the recipes she knew and exactly what she liked to eat.

The pleasant smells of French onion soup filled the smaller room. The chandelier's candles made the room glow. The room had a cabinet along one wall filled with Pottery and seashells; the walls had a couple of tasteful landscape paintings that looked to be painted by one of her ancestors since she recognized the landmarks. The table fitted six people around it, Teddy's high chair was already out and matching the olive green, white and gold colour palette the room had. The white walls and curtains let in the last rays of the sun, making the room feel warm and cozy.

She placed Teddy down in his seat, smiling as his eyes turned hazel green like her own as he saw the food in front of him. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she ate Lottie's cooking, the delightful smell of onions made her stomach grumble as she and Dora sat down. They all ate in a comfortable silence that was sometimes interrupted by Teddy's baby talk.

Half way through the soup Teddy's head dropped and the two of them giggled quietly at the exhausted baby. Dora gently took him out of his chair and went to put him to bed upstairs.

She stopped eating once Dora was out of sight, her eyes drifting to the view outside the window. She rested her chin on her palm, her heart feeling heavy in her chest. It was over.

What was she going to do now? All her life had lead to the downfall of Voldemort, she and everyone else hadn't expected her to live past it. At least her schooling was complete and she didn't have to be surrounded by kids who would only stare at her. One small mercy in all this.

Would she get a job? What sort of job did she want? She definitely didn't want to be an Auror, after everything the Ministry had put her through she would never work for them. Hearing the sound of Dora's approaching footsteps she decided to put thoughts of the future on hold for another time.

She blinked rapidly at the grin that had overtaken Dora's face when she came back into the room. Her silent confusion was answered when Dora brought the bottle in her hand from behind her back. The Blishen's fire cinnamon flavoured whisky label looked old-fashioned which meant that Dora had snuck into the cellar before coming here instead of asking the house elves. It was also a bigger bottle than the ones that could be brought in Hogsmeade.

They spent most of the rest of the night in silence with only her mother's record player playing in the background once they went back to the parlor. It wasn't Dora's old celebratory style but somehow she felt better for it. They both needed something that made this part of their lives final, they didn't want fireworks and laughter but they also didn't want a mourning.

Finally after a couple of hours they wobbly made their way upstairs to their separate rooms for the night. With a long hug that made her not want to let go and be alone she went into her room

Her eyelids fell shut as she snuggled into the pillow, she couldn't stop the yawn from escaping her mouth as she let herself fall into the darkness. Her dreams swirled about her unconscious mind until a golden light appeared. It grew bigger until it eclipsed her vision and became an amazing library, the bookshelves stretched to the ceilings, pillars connecting with the amazingly tall ceiling. She'd never seen anything quite like it. Everything looked to be so old fashioned like Hogwarts but so much more modern than the medieval style. The most unusual thing about it though was that it didn't feel like a dream, she felt as if she was really there. It reminded her of her dreams of Voldemort when she would access his mind, but I didn't feel sinister like those. In fact she felt the joy of freedom, and the eagerness to explore.

She swirled about feeling like Belle in beauty and the beast. Lisa had shown her the film when she'd visited before their third year. She felt so dazed by the shear number of books around her that she didn't notice the person in one of the corners of the room. She looked down at herself and found her usual overlarge nightshirt, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and hopefully she wouldn't be noticed dressed like this.

Grinning she skipped over to the window and found her breath escaping her as she looked out at the magnificent city. Everything appeared to shine, as if it were the idea of heaven personified. It felt too amazing to be something she'd come up with her imagination. The buildings looked to be of cream pillars and gold. They sparked in the sunlight, yet despite the warm glow of what looked to be mid afternoon she could see the stars in the sky just passed the clouds.

She turned around from the amazing view and finally noticed the man sitting in a window seat. His gaze was fixed on whatever he was seeing out of the window. She looked his tall frame over, admiring the gold and green clothes he wore. His aristocratic features, the slight wave in his black hair where it reached his jaw. His gorgeous cheekbones and the muscles in his neck as he stretched it, looking out the window. She noticed the book his hands were clasped around. But most of all she felt at peace in his presence. She watched as he breathed out, realizing that she had copied his action.

She hesitantly stepped closer, a need filling her that only he could satisfy. She kept quiet not wanting to startle him as he leaned his forehead against the window.

She leaned against the bookcase he was next to, watching him as he closed his eyes.

"It's for the good of all." He whispered as if consoling himself. She leaned forwards worried. She wanted to brush his hair away from his forehead, she wanted to stroke his cheek but most of all she wanted to know what it felt like to touch him.

His eyes suddenly opened as if sensing a disturbance. His dark green eyes scanned the room, though he didn't seem to see her.

"Eek!" she yelped as her heart thudded through her chest in surprise.

"Hello?" he called out as he frowned. She ran towards the other shelves trying to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks and to get away from the man who had effortlessly captured her attention. This was officially the weirdest dream she'd ever had. But with a misstep she tripped over herself and cashed backwards into one of the bookcases. The trip backwards made her heart pound and she suddenly found herself gasping and sitting upwards in her bed back home. Breathing heavily she looked round in confusion, unsure of what had just happened.


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer: No one here owns anything Marvel or Harry Potter related.**

 **Author Note: Hi sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had planned to get it out months ago but a lot happened that prevented it. Firstly I gave up with university, I got depressed after I failed an exam in my first year then had to wait another year to retake it and then when I was finally doing second year everything started to become really difficult and I got really unhappy with my life and the only times which I felt happy was when I was with my family so I've moved back home now. Next was telling my family that I'd failed second year which admittedly I put off because I didn't want to be a disappointment which was just me in denial of what happened. But now it's all out in the open and I'm trying to get a more active life. Next my grandma's dog died (who she's had for 14 years), this really got me because Milly was the same age as my sister and it was like another part of my grandpa was taken away, afterwards most of my time was consumed by my job and getting back on my feet.**

 **Finally there was on inspiration of how to start this chapter, and then I was hit with writers block. But I'm back now, and I just finished writing this today and was really eager to post it for everyone. So despite it being the day after Thor: Ragnarok came out please leave spoilers in my reviews till later today when I can read them happily without it being spoiled.**

 **Okay, now I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and liked this story. Wow. Like this was one of the things that made me happy these past couple of years, it always brought me up to see such a positive views from my writing. Thank you so much!**

 **I'm not going to promise you when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it will be soon enough because I really like this story and have ideas planned out for it and I kind of want to see what I'm going to type out. So enjoy the new chapter and I promise to update more than once a year haha.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Dreams**

 _Calla_

She was running, her footsteps hit the ground thumping beneath her. The sound of her breathing was abnormally loud; it was the loudest of everything around her. Probably because she was homing onto the scene in front of her, where she wanted to be - where she needed to be - and she had to get there quickly without any distractions.

Tears ran down her face as she watched the light-show that wasn't a celebration but a battle of survival. Her throat felt closed and her heart heavy with the knowledge of what was going to happen.

She frowned at the fighting duo that suddenly came in front of her. She didn't need this; she had to get to him quickly because he was all she had left. "Furunculus!" she snarled as boils burst out along the uncovered arms of the death eater making him howl with pain and move out of the way in shock.

"Incendio!" she flung the spell towards another fighting trio of wizards, she aimed for the ones dressed in black robes and fire burned them, freeing the wizard who appeared to be a couple of years to her junior. She watched as someone on a broom flew over everyone's heads, casting spells into the chaos. Fallen bodies lay discarded on the ground, their glassy eyes staring upwards unseeingly.

"Lumos Maximus!" she shouted at the people ahead of her, a bright light blinded everyone for a minute. But she raced passed without a backwards glance to see the distraction she'd caused.

"REDUCTO!" someone shouted and the shop wall behind her exploded causing screams to ring out, but she didn't want to stop. He needed her.

What looked to be a small family who'd at one point been enjoying a day out stood cowered surrounded by two death eaters. "Protego!" A shield sprung up in front of the children and adults, before a purple spell hit them, the relief in their eyes was clearly visible as they turned towards their saviour. "FIGHT BACK!" she screamed at them, in utter bewilderment at why they weren't using their wands and knowledge of spells to their advantage.

She rolled her eyes at their combined shocked faces. "Glacius!" the two death eaters froze as the freezing spell hit them, ice creeping along from where the spell hit. "Carpe Retractum!" a rope tied them up for good measure in case they managed to be defrosted anytime soon.

She shook her head and left the family behind; hopefully they would take her advice or try to leave.

"Crucio!" a scream rang out from someone in front of her, a large man stood over an old woman as she shrieked in pain. She was curled in a ball as he laughed down at her.

"Diffindo!" she sliced her arm through the air throwing the spell towards the man who was torturing the old woman. It hit his side and immediately he stopped laughing to look down at his bleeding torso in confusion. He looked up and his eyes found her before he kneeled over.

"Stupefy!" she heard someone call from behind her, she dodged by swerving slightly to the side stumbling slightly over the cobblestone path, and saw at the edge of her sight as it hit another death eater instead.

"Melofors!" she cried out as she noticed a familiar duo of twins. Their attacker spun round and was hit with the spell head on, her head shaking until it shook then was suddenly encased with an overlarge pumpkin. Muffled shrieks came from the covered head as the woman stumbled around and tried to take it off with her hands.

"Locomotor Mortis!" both twins shouted simultaneously, hitting the stumbling death eater and making them fall down with the force of the two leg-locker curses combined.

"Saponum!" she could now hear him in front of her, she watched as his opponent got distracted by the soapy bubbles coming out of his month. His wand arm circled around until it pointed at the death eater again. "Immobulus!" the chocking wizard suddenly froze and collapsed onto the ground.

"CONCIDO!" she shouted slicing through the flesh and bone of the man about to attack him from behind after he'd seen his fallen comrade. He screamed as his forearm was cut of and hit the ground.

"Dirumpor!" someone shouted from in front of them. A massive explosion pushed them all back as one of the shops exploded outwards

"Remus!" she shouted desperately through the mist of fallen rubble. "Remus!"

"Cal?" a voice coughed out. "Callie what are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry arse!" she smiled in relief after hearing his voice. She ran a hand through her short-cropped hair, weirdly remembering seeing the memory of her father doing the exact same thing.

"You Potter's, going to be the death of me, you know." He laughed, but his voice was soft as if hurt. She frowned as she stepped over glass and wood searching ahead of her until she found a figure sitting on the ground; he was hunched over a small body.

"Remus?" she gasped out, rushing ahead now that she could see more. "Are you alright? Whose this?"

"A first year by the look of him. They we're a couple in the bookshop I was in when this started. I told them to run to the back exist with Colin Creevey, but this one appears to have stayed behind."

"Are you hurt though?" she crouched down, looking at the light brown haired man that was a beloved uncle to her, his hair was covered in dust and his faced streaked with dirt, there was some blood on his robes. But all she could look at were the pale green eyes that smiled at her.

"I think I've got some glass in my leg, but the adrenaline is taking away the pain at the moment." He winced, their eyes both flickering to his left leg.

"And the boy?" she asked, her hand gripping her short staff more tightly as she took her eyes away from them and glanced about them aware that they weren't the only ones caught in the blast.

"Good, just knocked unconscious by the fall. I shielded him from the debris." Remus ran a hand over the young boys head searching for a lump.

"Small mercies." She mumbled her eyes wondering around her waiting for someone to attack them. The smoke was starting to fade away and the sense of dread returned to her. Something was about to happen, something terrible.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green spell lit up the smoke around them; she quickly tugged at Remus' arm and brought them both down. The jet of green light missed them by inches.

She whirled around, crouching over the two protectively. Her eyes widened to see the unmasked face of Antonin Dolohov. His dark eyes glinted gleefully when he noticed them. He stepped out of the smoke dramatically, his dark short cut curls were covered with sot and blood dribbled down his forehead.

"AVIS!" Birds burst out of her staff as she shouted the spell. "OPPUGNO!" They drove towards the Dolohov as she pointed her staff at him. There was barely a moment for him to comprehend what had happened before he was attacked by the birds. They pecked at him in a swarm, causing him to flinch away from them as he tried to push them away with his hands so he could free his wand enough to point at them.

"Auguamenti!" A jet of water shot out and pushed Dolohov onto the floor with great force, she glanced behind her to see Remus on his feet again. He'd moved the young boy into a doorway so he was out of the way.

When she looked back she saw that Remus had conjured ropes to wrap Dolohov up, but judging by the blood poring onto the stone path it wasn't needed. A high giggling laugh sounded around them and the sound of skipping heels sounded on the stone path. Suddenly the noise stopped and her surrounding misted up.

She tensed as her forehead pounded with pain. She gritted her teeth knowing who had arrived now, the only one who could cause the cursed scar to flare with pain.

"Calla Potter." The smoke faded away leaving him exposed to them. People were still fighting furiously, screams rang in the air. She saw a couple of bodies lying down on the stone road of the small village unlikely to get up again.

"Bastard." She spat, as she squeezed the longer staff in her hand, feeling her magic run through it. She stared at the red-eyed monster that had killed so many people including her parents. She looked quickly around seeing no one near them.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light shot at her, she dodged but wasn't fast enough to escape the second jet of light. Blinding white light surrounded her along with a white noise.

She gasped awake, her breaths becoming pants as she struggled for a minute to control her breathing as she stared into the darkness. Her curtains fluttered in the summer breeze, the early morning sunrise visible from one of her windows. Lying back down on her mattress she looked up at the ceiling trying to center herself back into the present.

Calla rolled over and curled into a ball. She desperately wanted to close her eyes to the world but nightmares plagued her sleep. It was a never-ending pattern. She didn't want to dread sleeping. She didn't want to see her friends and family dying behind her closed eyelids. She sighed heavily, her eyes locked onto the table beside her bedside that had a photo of the marauders and her mother happily laughing on the grounds of Hogwarts. A chill ran through her as she realized that they had been her age, the age they died. She was going to live past the age they had not.

Why was her whole life filled with death? Were Teddy and Dora still in danger because of her? What about her remaining friends that were alive? Should she leave England so they would be safe?

What could she do?

Was she destined to be alone?

She blinked back to her room and realized that she had been crying. She wiped away the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

She had to get out of bed. Her promise to Padma rang in her ears. She didn't want to bring trouble to her remaining family. Especially Teddy, she didn't want his first years filled with sadness. She would do just about anything for that boy, just so he wouldn't get the lonely sad childhood that she'd lived through.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she tried to get out of the covers that she had tangled herself into that night. She gave up and lay back down, her gaze drifting to the ceiling her mind going into a state of fogginess.

Waking up had never felt so confusing. The onslaught of so many emotions that she now had to deal with in this world that relied upon her so much. Was she to get up and face it or wallow in her bed alone until the emotions drowned her? She knew what she was meant to do, but was she brave enough?

The story of her life was over, she'd completed what was expected of her and now she had a freedom of a future that she'd never planned for. What was she to do now? The driving force of her life was gone, but was everything else? She closed her eyes and turned onto her side away from the light coming through the curtains, and away from the outside world. Perhaps she should be grateful that she got some sleep at least for the first part of the night, before she got plagued by nightmares again. But that first dream had felt so real, like the ones she'd had back in fifth year with Voldemort. Life just kept throwing stuff at her as if it was testing to see when she would break. Well she wouldn't, she was going to face whatever was thrown at her next. Even if that meant she had to get up and face the day. Sighing she sat up again in time to hear a knock on her door.

This time it was easier to extract her-self from the center of her bed covers. Her oversized shirt rode up her thighs as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She paused for a moment as she heard Dora's footsteps walk away from her door and down the hall. Perhaps she thought Calla wasn't ready for the day too. She shook the thought away telling her-self to stop overanalysing everything.

Once she got out she walked silently to the window to open the curtains. It had been a habit of hers to walk as silently as she could from the Dursley's so she wouldn't draw attention to herself or when they'd given her no meals and she'd crept out of her cupboard for food or the bathroom. Her light foot had come in handy in many occasions.

She looked out on the grounds of the house that was bathed in the mid day light. A smile tugged at her lips as she spotted Mipsy working in the greenhouse that was detached from the house but not placed too far away from the building.

Turning away she grabbed her pyjama trousers from where she'd left it hung over the chair in front of her dresser, she hadn't had the energy to put them on the night before. Breakfast after all meant she could be excused from not having the energy to dress her-self yet. Even if the official hour of breakfast had passed and it would be more like a early lunch.

She slipped her feet into her slippers and made her way to her door. Only pausing for a moment to gather herself she opened and stepped into the hallway.

-o-

She yawned as she entered the dining room, her arms stretched upwards in an effort to get rid of her stiffness. Her gaze quickly took in the sight before her realising she wasn't the only one having a late breakfast.

"Morning Cal." Dora called out as she attempted to spoon feed Teddy. "Hogwarts express incoming!" Dora danced the spoon in her son's vision in an effort to get his attention.

"Choo Choo!" She joined in as she sat down opposite Dora and on the other side of Teddy's high chair. Their efforts were rewarded when he opened his mouth willingly and swallowed the food.

"And Hufflepuff scores!" Dora cheered, she laughed at her antics and looked at the breakfast spread Lottie had prepared for them. Mmm waffles and bacon with syrup. She smacked her lips together and helped herself as Dora continued to cheer in victory.

"He's going to be a Hufflepuff for sure." She smiled at the familiar scene. They had all painted Teddy's room yellow at Dora's insistence that it was a good colour for infants, she and Remus hasn't it in them to argue with the pregnant mother.

"Loyalty and hard working are very good traits!" Dora shook her head as her hand reached out to wipe away a bit of the food that had escaped Teddy's mouth.

"Couldn't agree more." She drizzled the syrup over her bacon and waffles before cutting into them and taking a bite. "Mmm Lottie's outdone herself." She moaned as she finished the mouthful.

"I know right! I had to physically stop myself from eating more so I could feed Teddy." Dora giggled wiping her fingers on a napkin. Dora looked up at her in amusement but as soon as she laid eyes on her Dora's face slackened and she blinked repeatedly, her hair turning white with shock.

"What?" She frowned seeing the dumbstruck look. She glanced down at herself to see if she'd somehow come down naked, but she was met with her familiar pyjamas. Nothing unusual that she could see.

"I didn't think growth spurts could happen over night." Dora's mouth was still open in shock.

"I've grown?" She glanced down at herself sceptically. She'd always been short, one the shortest in her year, maybe it had something to do with spending ten years in a cupboard.

"Cal, you haven't looked in the mirror this morning have you?" Dora already appeared to know the answer if her raised eyebrows could say anything. Biting her lip she thought about how she'd been in too deep thought as she brushed her teeth to glance in the mirror. Even the shower she'd decided to have after the dream she'd started her night having was only a foggy memory, she'd been half awake having it but had felt a deep need to wash away the battle from yesterday so she wouldn't have it clinging to her come morning. But even looking back on that she couldn't think of anything that would make Dora look at her like that.

"No..." She dragged out confused, she put her cutely down forgetting about her waffles.

"I think you should look in one." Dora's hair curled up becoming crazed ringlets with the colour steadily returning brown.

Frowning she got to her feet but stayed by her seat with her gaze still fixed onto Dora's. "What will I see?" She had to keep herself from looking down at herself again as if a second look would change anything.

"I can't really describe it, it would be better for you to see for yourself." Dora's eyebrows pinched together and then her brown eyes turned to Teddy who'd been quiet for their entire exchange. His light green eyes reminded her strongly of Remus when he'd looked at her concerned, which had grown every year they'd known each other.

"Okay," She resisted drawing her hand through her hair in worry, the action passed down to her through her father. "I'll go do that then." Turning she made her way out into the hallway, just a couple of steps left was a framed mirror on the wall above a large pine sideboard. She was momently glad that her ancestors hadn't charmed any of their mirrors to speak back. That was a small mercy on her mounting nerves.

The first thing to register was the familar auburn hair, the paler than usual skin and hazel green eyes. But when she'd finally stood right in front of the mirror she took a step back in surprise. She found herself running back into the dining room, startling Dora with the door flying open. "What the hell?"

* * *

 _Loki_

He looked about himself in confusion; he appeared to be in some expansive gardens. Not like any he had seen on Asgard. In fact the manor house didn't look to be of Asgardian design. He watched as candlelight flickered through the windows and heard laughter coming from within. He turned away from it all, reminded of how Thor and his friends would celebrate after a battle.

His eyes took in the odd landscape, wondering of where he was dreaming. His eyes caught on a glint of red. He looked around the bush and saw a female humming to herself. Her tanned skin glowed in the darkness as she walked amongst the flowers her fingers tracing them as she passed. Her otherworldliness drew his eyes as she moved further away from the manor house. Fire light lit the pathways between flower beds bringing enough light to the area to see your surrounding, he watched as something seemed to undo within the woman as she walked. He looked about in confusion at why he'd travelled here, but the only thing he could think of was the mysterious woman whom must have drawn his presence to her somehow. He strolled closer to her wanting to see her better see her when a gleam hit the back of her hand and he saw a glimpse of a mark there. He ran forwards hardly daring to believe it. He'd found her his soul mate. He almost tripped over himself in his eagerness to make sure. Close up the intwining snakes looked golden in the firelight, his breath came out unsteadily as his gaze flickered back up to her face.

She was beautiful, her skin a healthy golden tan similar to those on Asgard, like he she had a slender physique but short statue, her arms though were firmly muscled and her waist small. Short curly red hair framed her high cheek bones, full cupid bow lips unintentionally pouting and her almond shaped eyes were light but difficult to make out the exact colour as the colour seemed to change.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice shouted from another direction. He watched as his soul mate glanced over giving him a view of her profile.

"Padma?" he stepped closer watching how she drew breath, how her fingers jerked away from the flowers and how her figure became stiff, her hand had reached to the carved wood resting behind her ear until the voice had rejected to her. He recognised the effects of a recent battle. He paid the stranger no mind as he looked at the young lady with short messy red hair.

"I've been looking for you, people are beginning to realise your absence." He watched as his lady breathed out and looked away, the shadows playing against her features.

"I can't handle it in there. So much happiness and praise. I feel as if the weight of the world is once again on my shoulders. I thought killing Voldemort would bring an end to that."

"I know. All they see is the savior. The one who finally put an end to the war." He looked at them confused, there weren't any wars that Asgard knew about at the moment. "I understand that you want to escape from all that." The other young woman gestured towards the house.

"It's not just their thanking," he stepped closer to her his eyes fixed back onto the mark on her hand, recognising it as his Rune and still hardly daring to believe it. "Mrs. Weasley approached me, asking me when I planned to get married." His eyes snapped to her face watching her breath out a short laugh. "She even suggested her own sons!"

"Yes," the other one said. "I saw Neville's eyes watching you earlier." He narrowed his eyes as a chumming took his stomach. How dare those men think themselves worthy of her!

"I'm sorry Pad. I know you were starting to like him." He walked closer wanting to memorize her face, he needed this to cling onto until he found her. He just had to wait a while, just so Asgard wouldn't notice his absence when the hype died down.

"It's not your fault." He saw the one called Padma wave her hand. "You're going to get marriage proposals coming at you left and right. Probably some contracts as well. Your going to have to be careful of what you sign."

"Thanks for the warning." He watched entranced as she smiled. Her hazel eyes had specks of emerald green in them with an unusual golden ring, and they danced in the torchlight.


End file.
